Somewhere Down the Line
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: Sequel to Tight Fittin Jeans. After their secret night out together, Clarisse brings Joseph home to start his security job. But who's arms does she belong in. Inspired by the title song by TG Shephard.


Title: Somewhere Down The Line

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Princess Diaries or T.G Shephard where the music came from. Although if Hector Elizondo has a twin I want him!

Joseph got off the private jet and stretched. Clarisse hadn't spoken to him since they'd boarded. It was all right with him, after he'd taken her back from the bar he'd gotten very little sleep. She was so incredibly beautiful to him that he had a hard time keeping his distance. So he slept on the jet. As they got into the limo, while the others were preoccupied, she smiled at him. He was powerless.

The apartment that he was given was much nicer than anything he'd ever had. All his room and board, expenses, and meals would be paid for. It also came with a very handsome salary. Guarding the queen was an important job. He met the rest of the guards and was introduced to the King. The king was a regal man that was kind and intelligent and Joseph knew he should like him more but a spark of jealousy had been lit but the cowgirl turned queen in his arms the night before.

After he was set loose to check the grounds and unpack, he headed down the path leading to what looked like a garden. He stood atop a stone bench overlook and saw what he desired. She must have sensed his presence right away, for she looked around and then headed his way.

"Come over here." She whispered motioning the black cocker spaniels at her feet to follow. Like he was on a leash himself, Joseph followed her to a gazebo.

"I needed to speak with you Joseph."

"I thought as much."

He felt hot inside his clothing and avoided the urge to reach out and grab her.

"I need your solemn word that what happened between us last night will not go any further."

"Well let's see now. I am making more money than I can possibly spend, I live in an apartment that is far better than anything I've ever had, I like the guys who work here and I get to see you everyday and spend more time with you than almost anyone else. I think given my options I'd like to keep that secret."

"Thank you Joseph."

"But I want something in return, something I didn't get last night because I didn't want to take advantage."

He moved closed and looked dangerously close to kissing her.

"I want you to admit to me that if all of this palace life could suddenly disappear, that you'd be mine."

Clarisse flushed so completely she was certain she'd burn her cheeks.

"I don't think that is appropriate."

"Appropriate or not, I'd like an answer. Think about it cause I plan on waiting until it's my turn; even if it takes the rest of my life. Your Majesty." He said and kissed her hand before he walked off.

The flush crawled all the way down to her hand. What had she done?

The next two weeks went by quickly. Joseph knew the grounds like the back of his hand. He'd gotten a rise or two out of the queen. And he'd watched with great amusement, as she'd try to avoid him when King Rupert was around.

"Joseph!"

"Hey there Adam. What's the good word?"

He liked Adam, his friend in the guard. He was three years younger than Joseph but he was able to keep Joseph laughing.

"Saturday night they are having the Genovian Independence Day Ball. We are required to attend and we have to go into Philligran and get tuxedos."

"The queen has a meeting with parliament this afternoon. I can arrange to go then."

"Ok see you later than. Keep your tongue in your chops Joe."

Adam had been his confidant as well as his friend and had relayed his story about Clarisse to him.

Joseph checked his microphone and earpiece from his tuxedo. He felt like his horse Muchacho when Joseph had attempted to dress him up for a parade. The horse hated the fancy saddle. Joseph now wished he could protest like that horse.

He was one of the first to arrive. The room was decorated in silver and blue. Half an hour later there were at least two hundred people and then the music played. As the doors slowly swung open, Joseph's heart began to pound. She had on elegant silver sequined dress and a beautiful tiara on her head. It took a mere thirty seconds for them to make eye contact. It was electric.

The music played was traditional and the DJ added in The Rat Pack and some old players of the fifties. But he wanted to convey a message. He slipped the DJ money and waited for the song to play. He knew she wouldn't resist the country tone and he'd just watch. The music began and as he knew she would, she pulled the king onto the floor.

I know who you belong to

From the way that he holds you

But I'm getting the feeling

That you could be mine

Tonight is the not the time or place

And there's no telling when

From the look that you gave to me

We're sure to meet again

Some other place

Some other time

We will be together

Somewhere down the line

When the king's back was to him and she glared right at him, he'd sing her the words. The rest of the crowd was confused by the different song playing but the beat was enough to keep them going. 

There's no use in pretending

How this night will be ending

You'll be leaving together

I'll go home alone

But my heart tells me that someday soon

We'll make up for the time we missed

You'll be waiting in the dark somewhere

For a love that you can't resist

Some other place

Some other time

We will be together

Somewhere down the line

Somewhere down the line

It's just a matter of time

I'm gonna make you mine

Somewhere down the line.

Clarisse clung tighter and tighter to Rupert but it didn't do any good. She couldn't block out the words or the look in Joseph's eyes. Looking at Joseph as the song came to an end she whispered something into Rupert's ear and a few minutes later they dismissed themselves.

Joseph smiled as he entered his apartment and removed his coat. There was no doubt that he'd lit a fire that could have him fired but the look on her face was golden. He moved the shoes, pulled loose the suspenders and removed his white shirt. As he stood there bare chested, a knock sounded at the door.

"Clarisse? Uh your Majesty is everything all right?"

"Can I come in?"

He moved aside and let her in.

"That was a very nasty move tonight Joseph. I won't leave my husband for you."

"I never wanted you to. I just want you to stop acting like our night together didn't happen. You have nothing to be ashamed of. We didn't make love, we just danced and slammed some drinks."

"It isn't that night I fear."

"Well what is it then?"

"The fact that I just made love to my husband and couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I hate not being able to touch you or be with you but I promise my darling, if I have to wait till I am old and gray for you then so be it. Love is patient."

"Maybe you can hold onto this until then."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Joseph wanted to resist but he may never have the chance again. His tongue wrestled with hers and her body language said it had been the first time she'd been kissed that way. He held her for a minute and then let her go.

"Will you promise to wait and be patient and now pull any stunts as you did tonight?"

"As you wish ma'am. My heart is yours and I cannot leave it here when I go so I will remain your trusting servant."

"In fairy tales everyone lives happily ever after."

"We will because somewhere down the line we'll be together."

"It's just a matter of time. Goodnight dear Joseph." She left and what would start a twenty three year waiting period before the fairy tale came true.


End file.
